Are We Meant to Be
by Storywriter
Summary: There's a new student at West Beverly, Joe Mulligan. Will he come between Brandon and Kelly?
1. Chapter 1

Are We Meant to Be

Chapter 1

Joe Mulligan walked through the halls of West Beverly High not knowing what to think. So far his first week felt like the worst. He kept to himself mostly and didn't want to talk to anyone. The one person he noticed was Kelly Taylor. Kelly was the first one he met. Joseph couldn't believe how beautiful Kelly was. Joe went to his locker and he saw Kelly walking bu with Brandon Walsh. Joe knew that Brandon wrote for the Blaze when he went to the Blaze office to see if he could write for the paper. Kelly stopped when she saw Joe.

" Hey Joe," Kelly said," How is your first week going?"

" Okay I guess," Joe said," I didn't like it when I had to start my senior year at a new school. It's been hard adjusting."

" I know how you feel," Brandon told him," I started here last year. Where are you from again?"

" Ohio," Joe said," I miss my old friends."

" You are making new friends," Kelly said," You want to join us at lunch?"

" Sure," Joe said smiling," I would like that."

" Then we'll see you at lunch," Brandon said," See you later Joe."

Brandon and Kelly walked away and Joe smiled. He felt something for Kelly, something he didn't feel before.

Joe shut his locker and bumped into Dylan.

" I'm sorry," Joe said," I should look where I'm going."

" It's cool man," Dylan told him," You're Joe, right? You started last week."

" Yes," Joe said," Joe Mulligan."

" Dylan McKay," Dylan said shaking his hand," Quite a grip."

" Sorry," Joe said letting go," I do work out."

" So it seems," Dylan said.

Brenda happened to walk up with David and Donna.

" Good morning," Brenda said.

" Morning my heart," Dylan said putting an arm around her," Have you met Joe?"

Brenda smiled," I've seen him around," she said," Brenda Walsh."

Joe smiled," Any relation to Brandon Walsh?" he asked.

" That's her brother," Donna said," Donna Martin and this is David."

David shook Joe's hand," David Silver," he said.

" You run the radio show?" Joe asked.

" As a matter of fact I do," David said," Which is where I need to go."

David kissed Donna's cheek and went to the radio booth.

" You'll get used to it here," Brenda said," I know it must be hard."

" It is," Joe admitted," But I think it will get better in time."

The bell then rang for class. Joe went to his first class smiling.

" This should be a great year," Joe thought," I also think I have found my soul mate and her name is Kelly Taylor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was several days later, Joe went into West Beverly high and walked to his locker. The days were getting better and he ended up joining the basketball team with the influence of Steve Sanders, who watched Joe play outside during lunch. Steve came up to him.

" Joe," Steve said," You ready for Saturday's game?"

" I guess so," Joe said," Why do you sound so confident Steve?"

Steve didn't say a word and saw Andrea. Steve told Joe to be quiet and Steve went up to her.

" Guess who?" Steve asked.

" The love of my life?" Andrea asked.

Steve removed his hands and looked at her.

" It's me," Steve told her," You coming to the game Saturday?"

Andrea smiled," I wouldn't miss it," she said.

Andrea then saw Joe.

" I'm sorry," Andrea said," How you doing Joe?"

Joe looked at her. Andrea Zuckerman was cute, Joe ended up smiling.

" I'm doing okay," Joe answered," Still getting used to a new school, but it's getting better. I can write the article on how the basketball team does."

" Brandon is covering that," Andrea said," Besides you're on the team."

" I know," Joe said," That doesn't mean I can write about it."

Andrea smiled at him," I've got another assignment for you," she said," You can cover how the debating team does this afternoon. Will you be able to do that?"

" Sure," Joe said," Consider it done."

Andrea then walked away.

" Andrea is cute," Joe said," Is there something with the two of you?"

Steve didn't want to give it away," We have been out a few times," he said," Andrea is nice to be with. She loves to listen. In fact I do like her, a lot."

Joe smiled. That's the way he liked Kelly, but he didn't know what to say to her. When Joe saw Kelly, he was speechless.

" Joe," Steve said," You okay?"

Joe sighed," I've had a hard time talking to girls since I've go here. What do you know about Kelly Taylor."

Steve was about to open his mouth when Kelly walked by.

" Hi Steve, Joe," Kelly said," Have you seen Brandon?"

" Not lately," Steve said," I think we need to get to class."

Joe agreed with that. Kelly looked at him.

" You okay Joe?" Kelly asked.

" Yes," Joe said," You look beautiful."

Kelly smiled shyly," Thanks," she said," I'll see you at lunch."

Joe watched Kelly walk away and he felt that he was drifting away. He didn't know Kelly Taylor, but Joe felt that she had captured his heart.

It was at lunch when Joe saw the gang. He saw them sitting at a table in the center chatting away, there was chatter all around him.

" Hey Joe," he heard.

Joe turned to see Scott Scalon.

" Scott," Joe said.

" I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Scott said," You coming to the table?"

" In a minute," Joe said," What do you know about Kelly?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders," Not much," he said," I know she's smart. Kelly is also David's stepsister. I don't hang around them that much."

" Thanks for the help the other day," Joe said," I'm not good with computers."

" No problem," Scott said.

" Scott," he heard.

" Hey Beth," Scott said," Do you know Joe?"

" The new member of the basketball team," Beth said.

" You're one of the cheerleaders," Joe said," Those routines you do look hard."

" They can be," Beth said," Come on. Let's eat before we lunch is over."

The three of them sat down with the gang. Joe smiled. Things might not be the way he wants them right now, but he had a few months to work on it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was several days later, Joe was in the local park walking. He ended up seeing Steve and a few of the other students playing basketball.

" Hey Joe," Steve said shouting," You want to play?"

Joe went right over to where Steve was.

" A friendly game," Steve said," You can be on our team."

One of the other players came up to him.

" Prepare to eat dust Mulligan," he said.

" You'd better watch out for Joe," Brandon said," Joe moves fast."

Joe ended up taking the ball from Steve and around the other players and made a shot right through the hoop.

" You see," Brandon said," Joe has great moves."

Joe smiled. It was good to have some support.

The friendly game went on for about another hour.

" I'm exhausted," Joe said," What about you guys?"

Everyone shook their head.

Joe then ended up seeing Donna and Kelly.

" A bunch of sweaty guys," Kelly said," Is this a dream or what?"

Donna only smiled.

" I have to go meet David at the Peach Pit," Donna said.

" What's that?" Joe asked.

" It's a restaurant," Steve said," In fact, Brandon works there."

" And that's where I have to go now," Brandon said," I need to go home first."

Brandon ended up leaving and Kelly looked at Joe.

" You want to come?" Kelly asked him.

Joe didn't know what to say.

" Some other time," Joe said," Unless I can use your phone to call my mom. I didn't bring mine with me."

Kelly let Joe use her cell phone. Joe explained to his mom where he will be.

" That's all set," Joe said," But maybe I should go home and shower first. I'm all sweaty."

" It's not a problem," Donna said," Is it Kelly?"

" Not really," Kelly said," You look fine to me."

Joe smiled and went with Kelly and Donna to the Peach Pit, which was a busy place.

" Over here," they heard.

Donna looked to see David, who was with Scott, Beth and Andrea.

" Please sit," David said," That was a great game yesterday. Did you notice Joe all over that court?"

Donna figured that David was talking to her, but she didn't answer.

" I don't think she heard you," Scott said," Earth to Donna."

" Huh," Donna said," Oh yeah, it was a great game. Great win for West Beverly."

Joe was happy to be sitting with his friends, but the one thing going through his mind was whether or not Kelly would go out with him. As of yet, Joe didn't know that Brandon and Kelly were an item.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long update, I was not sure about this.

Chapter 4

It was several days later, Joe was loving West Beverly more and more each day. He liked being on the basketball team and hanging out with his new friends. Joe walked by the music room and saw the piano. He went into the room and started play. Kelly happened to being walking by and heard him playing. She smiled and listened. Joe then stopped and looked up to see her.

" Hi," Joe said.

" That sounded good," Kelly said coming in," I didn't know you played the piano."

" I learned to play the piano when I was about 6 years old," Joe said," I actually enjoyed it. I even played the organ at the church I went to in Ohio."

" It sounded great," Kelly said," Very impressive."

Joe smiled he was beginning to feel more comfortable around Kelly.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Kelly asked.

" I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Joe said," I think you're beautiful."

Kelly shyly smiled.

" Kelly," Joe said," Would you be interested in going out with me?"

Kelly didn't know what to say.

" I'm sorry," Kelly said," I do have a boyfriend."

" Oh," Joe said," I didn't know that."

Kelly just looked at him.

" That doesn't mean we can't be friends," Kelly told him," It's almost time for lunch. Would you like to walk with me?"

Joe got up," I would love to," he said," I'm sorry."

" You don't need to be," Kelly told him," You're quite attractive yourself. You must have had a girlfriend back home."

" I did," Joe said," But when I told Gretchen I was moving, it broke her heart. I suggested a long distance relationship, but she said it wouldn't be the same. I do miss her."

Kelly and Joe walked to the cafe.

" Hey," Brandon said.

" Hi," Joe said sitting down.

Kelly sat next to Brandon.

" Did you guys know Joe played the piano?" Kelly asked.

" Was that you?" Dylan asked," Very good. I heard it."

" Thanks," Joe said," It's mostly for fun."

" Maybe you should work with David," Donna said," David writes music."

" I've done that too," Joe said," I was in the band at my old school."

Kelly didn't know why, but Joe kept her interested.

" You okay?" Brandon asked.

Kelly smiled at him.

" It's a good feeling making a new student feel welcome," Kelly said," Joe looked so shy at first."

Brandon put his arm around her," Now he has a close group of friends."

Scott came up with Beth.

" Where we you two?" David asked.

Beth and Scott looked at each other.

" Uh-oh," Brenda said," Did you two get caught."

" We were in the gym," Beth said," I was working on my routines."

" I came up and snuck up on her," Scott said.

" We lost track of the time," Beth said," But no we did not get caught."

" You two are so cute," Steve said," But be careful."

The gang just laughed.

Joe was enjoying the time with his new friends, and maybe things were not that bad afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter. Sorry about the long delay.

Chapter 5

It was several days later, Joe looked at the board of events and saw that they were having a fall dance. Joe happened to see Kelly, Brenda, and Donna walking by.

" Good morning ladies," Joe sang.

" Hey Joe," Kelly said," How's your morning going so far?"

" Okay," Joe said," I still miss my old school, but I'm learning to love it here."

" I know what you mean," Brenda said," When I first came here, I was pertified. I didn't know anyone, but then it all worked out."

Joe smiled at them.

" We'd better get to class," Kelly said," Before we end up with dentention."

" I got detention once," Joe said walking with them," I goofed off one too many."

As they were walking, Brandon came up to Kelly.

" Hey," Brandon said," I have to work later."

" I thought you had the day off?" Kelly asked.

" Emergency," Brandon said," Nat needs the extra help."

Kelly sighed, but she understood.

" I understand," Kelly said," But who will go with me to the symphony?"

Brandon looked at Joe.

" Why don't you go with her Joe?" Brandon asked," You like classical music?"

Joe didn't know what to say.

" I do actually," Joe answered," But I don't want to intrude."

" That's not a bad idea," Donna said," Joe does play the piano well."

" Then it's settled then?" Brandon asked.

" Sure," Kelly said not sounding thrilled.

Brandon then walked away.

" Kelly," Joe said," If you want to go with someone else, it's okay. I got dragged into it."

Kelly nodded her head.

" It's okay," Kelly said," I would love it if you came with me."

" I will then," Joe said," Is that tonight?"

" Yes," Kelly answered," I can meet you there?"

" No," Joe said," I can pick you up. I don't have a fancy car, but it runs well."

Kelly smiled.

" Okay," Kelly said.

Kelly wrote down her address and gave it to Joe.

" He's sweet on you," Brenda said in a whisper," I think he likes you."

" I like him too," Kelly said back, " Joe is smart and good looking. What girl wouldn't think so?"

The three of them went onto class before more time went by.

Later after school, Joe was at his locker when Steve came up to him.

" Joe, my man," Steve said," Care to join us in the park for some hoops?"

" No today Steve," Joe said," I have to get home. I'm going out with Kelly."

" Kelly Taylor?" Steve asked.

Joe nodded his head.

" How did you manage that?" Steve asked.

" Apparently Brandon was supposed to go with her to the symphony, but he had to work," Joe said," So Brandon conned me into it."

" Kelly agreed to it?" Steve asked.

" Yes," Joe said," I'll see you tomorrow."

Joe shut his locker and walked down the hall and David came up to him.

" Steve," David said," What's the matter?"

" Nothing," Steve answered," I asked Joe if he wanted to go shoot some hoops and he said he had a date with Kelly."

David only looked at him and Scott came up with Beth.

" Hey guys," Scott said," You want to check out a movie with us?"

Steve and David looked at them and laughed.

" What's so funny?" Scott asked.

" You two are so cute together," Steve said," I saw you at lunch."

" So?" Beth asked," We didn't get caught by anyone."

Other students came out of the school, Dylan, Brenda, and Donna came up to them.

" What's everyone doing?" Dylan asked.

" Thinking," Steve answered," What else is there to do right now?"

" I'm going surfing," Dylan said," Brenda's coming to watch."

" Scott and I are going to the movies," Beth said," Who wants to come?"

" I'm going to shoot hoops with Steve," David said.

Donna shook her head.

" What do you want to do?" David asked her.

" Nothing," Donna answered," I've got studing to do."

David put an arm around her.

" You can study later," David said," Come watch us."

Donna smiled at him.

" Okay," Donna said," If you would like me to."

David was happy to hear that and the three of them went off.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I want to say sorry for the long delay.

Joe went to go pick up Kelly. For some reason, Joe was very nervous. Even though it was only as a friend, Joe was going out with Kelly Taylor, one of the most beautiful girls at West Beverly High. Kelly opened the door and smiled at Joe.

" Hi Joe," Kelly said," You like nice."

Joe looked at himself and the suit he was wearing. He then looked at Kelly, who was wearing a simple blue dress.

" You look beautiful," Joe told her," Are you ready to go?"

Kelly nodded her head and went to the car with Joe.

" That doesn't look like a clunker," Kelly said.

" It's my father's company car," Joe told her," He said I could use it, as long as I'm careful with it."

Kelly again smiled. Joe was a decent guy. He was fun, polite, caring, and good looking.

" Allow me," Joe said opening the door for her.

" Thank you," Kelly said getting into the car.

Joe shut the door and then went to the drivers side and off they went to the symphony.

Meanwhile at The Peach Pit, Brandon happened to be extremely busy but took a moment to talk to Andrea and Steve, who just came in.

" Yo Brandon," Steve yelled.

" Yo Steve," Brandon said back," Andrea."

" Hi Brandon," Andrea said with a smile.

Brandon smiled back at her.

" So what are you crazy kids up to tonight?" Brandon asked.

" Wouldn't you like to know," Steve answered with a grin.

" Steve stop," Andrea said," We just came back from going to the movies."

" Cool," Brandon said," Excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Brandon walked away and David and Donna came in.

" Hey guys," David said sitting next to Andrea.

" Hey," Steve said," What's going on?"

" Nothing," Donna said," Bored at home."

" Same here," Steve told him," So Andrea and I went to the movies."

Donna sat back.

" Well right now, Joe and Kelly are at the symphony," she said," At least that's what David said."

" Kelly did invite him," David said.

" And Joe took it hook, line, and sinker," Steve said laughing.

" What's so funny?" Andrea asked him.

Steve shook his head.

" Steve?" Andrea asked.

" Nothing," Steve told her," I just think Joe has a thing for Kelly."

Brandon then came up.

" What's this about Joe and Kelly?" Brandon asked.

Nobody said a word.

" Okay," Brandon said," Never mind."

Brandon then walked away again.

" Do you really think that Joe would break up Brandon and Kelly?" Donna asked Steve.

" Maybe," Steve answered," I wouldn't put it past him."

Andrea looked around.

" I don't think so," Andrea said," Joe is new around here and Kelly is just showing him around."

" Sounds like you might think Joe likes Kelly Steve, I mean really likes her," David added.

" I like him," Donna said," Joe is talented, smart, and good looking. What girl wouldn't think so?"

" You sure you're not talking about me?" David asked her with a smile.

Donna pushed David, but then grinned at him. It was fun hanging out with your friends, even if it was just at The Peach Pit.

It was nearing the end of the night, Joe and Kelly were now leaving the symphony.

" That was interesting," Kelly said," Do you understand all of it?"

" I love classical music," Joe answered," I find it very relaxing. I do understand most of it."

" It was beautiful," Kelly said," Some of it was romantic."

Kelly and Joe then went to the car.

" It's all in one piece," Joe said opening the door," Thank goodness."

Kelly had to smile. Joe was fun to be with. There was a point where Kelly looked at him and thought about holding his hand, but then she remembered Brandon. Joe took her home.

" Would you like me to walk you to the door?" Joe asked her.

" No, I think I'll be fine," Kelly answered," Thank you for a wonderful evening Joe. I'll see you in school. You know what, I think Brandon would've enjoyed that."

" I was happy to be there for you," Joe told her," You're welcome for the company."

Joe just watched as Kelly went up to the house and then inside. He then went home himself and sat on the sofa.

" I think I've fallen in love with her," Joe thought," Or am I in love with her? I have to be to feel this way."


	7. Chapter 7

A few days went by. Joe was walking along in the hallway at West Beverly high when Brandon came up to him.

" Joe, my man," Brandon said.

Joe stopped and smiled.

" Good morning Brandon," Joe said," How was your weekend?"

" I worked most of the weekend," Brandon answered," I guess it was okay."

Kelly then came up and covered Brandon's eyes.

" Guess who?" Kelly asked.

" The love of my life," Brandon answered.

Kelly looked at him and laughed. Joe couldn't help but smile.

" I wanted to thank you for looking out for my girl the other night," Brandon said," At the symphony?"

" It was no problem," Joe said," Kelly and I had a good time."

" Joe thinks you might've enjoyed it," Kelly said.

Brandon smiled.

" Maybe I would've," Brandon said," Nat was short handed and needed the help. You know anyone who can cook Joe?"

" Yeah," Joe said," Me. I was a cook at a restaurant back in Ohio."

Kelly smiled. Was there anything Joe couldn't do? At that moment Dylan came up with Brenda.

" Why's everyone standing in the hall?" Dylan asked.

" I may have found a new employee for The Peach Pit," Brandon said.

" And who would that be?" Brenda asked.

" Joe," Brandon answered," Kelly and I just found out he can cook also."

Dylan looked at him.

" So Joe," Dylan said," You can play basketball, the piano, write. Is there anything you can't do?"

" I don't dance," Joe said," In fact, I hate dancing. It's so boring."

Brandon happened to laugh at that.

" Why is that funny?" Joe asked him.

" Brandon doesn't dance either," Kelly answered.

" Not that I don't," Brandon said.

The bell rang and they all went off in their own directions. Joe leaned up against the wall.

" This is where I belong," Joe thought," I have great new friends. Moving didn't destroy my life, it improved it."

Joe then went off to his next class, passing the radio booth and waving at David and Donna.

" We should get to class," Donna said," You don't want detention do you David?"

" I guess not," David said," Are you in a hurry Donna?"

Donna didn't say a word and left. David went out the door and saw a crowd of people in the hallway. When he got closer, he saw that Joe was lying on the ground. Donna looked at David.

" What happened?" David whispered.

" I don't know," Donna said," Someone said, he just slumped to the ground."

The crowd got bigger and it seemed like everyone was thinking the same thing, when was help coming?


	8. Chapter 8

After school, some of the gang went to the hospital to check up on Joe. Only a few were allowed to go back at a time. Kelly went back there and didn't know what to say when she saw him.

" Hey," Joe said.

Kelly sat down next to him.

" We we're all worried about you," Kelly told him," What happened?"

" I should've told you this before," Joe told her," All of you. I'm diabetic."

Kelly sighed with relief.

" Thank goodness," Kelly said," I thought it was more serious."

Joe managed a smile.

" When I saw you lying on the ground," Kelly said," I was concerned about you."

Joe took her hand in his.

" I'm sorry Kelly," Joe said," I should've told you. I trust you the most."

There was then a knock on the door. Joe and Kelly saw Brandon.

" Brandon," Joe said," Didn't mean to scare you too."

" You look better," Brandon said," So what happened?"

Joe sighed.

" I've been pushing myself," Joe said," I'm also a diabetic."

" Oh," Brandon said," I didn't think of that."

" I didn't tell anyone," Joe told him," I'm sorry about that."

Brandon smiled.

" It's cool man," Brandon said," I have to get to work. If you're interested, I can still put in a good word with Nat."

" You mean about the cook job?" Joe asked.

Brandon nodded his head.

" I'll look into it," Joe said," I would love it or at least give it a try."

Brandon gave Kelly a quick kiss and then left.

" He's a lucky guy," Joe said," Thanks for coming to see me Kelly."

" I'm not the only one," Kelly told him," Plenty of people are here. You've made a lot of friends here Joe."

Joe smiled. It was an incredible feeling.

" You know when I first found out my dad was being transferred, I didn't like it. I had to leave all my friends," Joe said," I was afraid I wouldn't fit in."

" Well you fit in perfectly," Kelly told him," I should let you get some rest, you still look tired."

Joe nodded his head.

" I will be here overnight," Joe told her," I don't know about school tomorrow. If you could pick up my classwork, it would help."

Kelly smiled and nodded her head.

" I will look into that for you," Kelly said," I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kelly then left to let Joe get some rest. Joe sat up and stared at the ceiling, but then he smiled.

" I've made new friends here and I still have some of my old ones," Joe thought," And if Kelly and I were only meant to be friends, I'll take it."


End file.
